The Promise
by ladyYamato09
Summary: "She's my partner, my best friend, my lover and most of all my life, I will wait for her to keep her promise." What if one of Team RWBY brakes her promise. DRAMA all the way!


**The Promise**

 **by: LadyYamato09**

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY**

 **YANG'S POV**

Yang Xiao Long has just came back to Team RWBY dorm room with her partner Blake Belladonna, from their training session with Team JPNR and saw her half sister Ruby Rose lying in her bed staring into space. She has been doing that lately, just lying in her bed, technically Weiss Schee's bed but does two have been sharing the same bed since they whole bunk bed has not work out. She sighed "Hey Ruby!" she's tried to sound as cheerful as she could be but was meet with silence, no reply not even an acknowledgement that she even heard her at all, she keeps on staring into oblivion and not actually seeing anything.

Blake and her looked at each other and sighed they know Ruby's been depressed when she learned that her partner and girlfriend / ex-girlfriend Weiss Schnee was not coming back to Beacon for their last year in the academy. They still don't know why, they were not given a reason as to why. Professor Ozpin informed them that Weiss was not coming back, during the start of the semester. That's was it no explanation as to why even when we beg for answers.

It's been 3 months now since then, Ruby's never been the same after that, at first she thought she was being prank by Weiss but after 1 whole week with Weiss still not arriving at Beacon, she started to realised it was not a prank and Weiss was really not coming back. The sulking and crying herself to sleep followed after that. She refuses to accept that Weiss is not coming back. Day by day she's just slipping away.

"Talk to her Yang, I'll give you guys some space. I'm gonna head to Team JNPR room." Blake said squeezing my hands and giving me a nod before heading out. Blake herself has been affected with Weiss not coming back, the final member of team RWBY, it's been hard to all of us to be honest.

I sighed one last time before heading to Ruby's bed and looked her in the eye, I could see pain and sadness swirling there, it was like staring into someone's who has lost the life out of them. And I could not stand seeing her like this, she's was the sunshine of the group, always energetic and happy at all time.

I sighed again, geez how many times have I done that in the past few months. Shaking my head, I need to focus, I need to be strong and get my sister back. I looked at her again and it makes me want to cry seeing her like this. I do not know if i want to hug her or shake the life out of her just to get her out of this funked she is in, but I don't think that would have worked. Without thinking I just blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"Why?" I could not help it and ask her why she's wasting her life away for the past few months she been life a walking corpse, functioning on autopilot without really feeling anything. I know she's sad, depressed even to the point of not eating, sleeping and just staring into space after she learned of the news. A cloud of melancholy surrounding her usual happy disposition.

She flinch when she heard me ask the question. Ok that's was not the reaction I was going for but a reactions a reaction. I tried to smile but ended up frowning instead.

"She promised" was her short reply. It sounded so dead and the only inclination that she acknowledge my question was her moving her head to look at me with that dead eyes she have which make me flinch myself. I could not stand looking at her like that.

"Stop, please just stop." It makes me so sad and mad at the same time to see her like this, living but not actually living. I feel like a have failed her as a sister. I was supposed to be her protector.

"She promised." When she gave me the same answer it got me so mad that I just started to lose my composure. I wanted to yell at her. Thank god I was able to stop myself before actually doing it. I would have done something I would have regretted my whole life. I took a deep breathe a few times before talking to her again.

"Please don't do this, I know your hurting but your life shouldn't stop just because she's not here anymore." I have tried begging her to see reason, I know she's hurt but her life shouldn't stop just because of a simple promise, I know how much it means to her but she can't just throw away all of her dreams just for a simple promise, right?

" She promised." I sighed again when she gave me the same answer. I know she's stubborn but damn it.

"I know she did, I was there when she made that promise to you, but please just forget about her even for just a few minutes and try to live your life again. I'm worried about you, everyone is worried about you" Its true Blake and I was there to witness them making a promise to each other that night before Weiss has to go back to Atlas. They were happy with each other, I could see that they love and care for each other through their eyes, it was clear as day. Damn it Weiss! Why?

"She promise me that she would be here. She promise she won't leave me. She promise that she will be my partner till the end." I remember she did promised to come back to her, to us but she never did, we just received the news that she's not coming back no explanation given. I did wander if something had happen when she went back to that place she calls home. I need to get to the bottom of this. But I need to help Ruby first.

"I know what she promised you but she's not here, just move on already it's been months." I know I'm being hard on her right now, but I just need her to snap out of it. I need my sister back.

"Do you think she lied?" I was startled when she ask me that. Lie? Weiss lying?No, She's not the type of girl to lie, she might act all high and mighty but she never lies, that I'm sure of.

"I do not know, I'm sure she has her reasons, but please try to forget about her. It's killing me seeing you like this." And she better have a damn good reason for it, coz when all of this is over I'm hunting her down and getting answers. I maybe mad at her right now for hurting Ruby but at the same time I'm worried as well. Nobody has heard from Weiss since then. Ruby and everyone has tried to call her but it goes to voicemail right away. Ruby has probably left thousands of voicemail.

"I miss her." I know she does, after they became partners they were like attached by the hip, were ever the other goes you could count the other one is also there.

"I know, I miss her too. And I miss you, you've never been the same the moment she left." I do miss her as well, our little group was like a small family he have created. A band of misfit you could say.

"I need her, I need her here with me, to keep me sane. I do not know what to do without her." When she said that it broke my heart more. Weiss became Ruby's rock. Ever since they got together it was always been Weiss who was with Ruby, true they had a rocky start but they had worked it out themselves.

"We will help you get back up. Just please for once think about yourself."

"I loved her, no I still love her and I will not stop loving her even if it kills me."

"Please don't do this to yourself. She left and broke her promised. You have to move on with your life, you can't keep on waiting for her to come back its destroying you." And it scares me that she might not be able to move passed this. Clenching her first trying not to think what could happen if Ruby never gets over Weiss.

"She's my partner, my best friend, my lover and most of all my life, I will wait for her to keep her promise." This needs to stop we need her back! Weiss needs to come back and I would do everything in my power to get her back here.

* * *

So what do you guys think? It's my first RWBY fanfic, should I continue and make more or just make this a one shot thing? Tell me what you think.


End file.
